Moonlit Secrets
by Lyziebell
Summary: Eliot and Leo are bound by more than their master and servant relationship.  They are linked by something that thrives in the shadows, something that will eat away at them if they don't choose to fight it... together.
1. Musical Whispers

I watched Eliot with my head tilted to the side. My eyes followed his quick, sure fingers as they moved briskly over the paper. His mind was elsewhere. He would pull his hand to his chest, the quill so close to his body I was concerned he would drip the ink onto his pristine uniform. Then, without warning, that hand would lash out so quickly it was blinding and scrawl another note to the music was composing. Then he would drift into his head again. His mouth moved as silent beats slid through those full lips. One hand tapped the edge of the desk. He furrowed his brow in concentration, his hair and face were blacked with smudges of ink.

Suddenly, he placed the quill down on the desk with a little unnecessary force. I immediately adverted by eyes back to the math homework I had pretended to be doing.

Eliot swept up the music, strolled across the room, and plopped down on his bed. He held the tune above himself.

I stared. I couldn't help it. No matter how many times I watched that slender body move I knew it would capture my attention anew each time. The light spilled over him the paper leaving his face in shadows. He was humming quietly the notes of the page. Then he looked at me, the light barely catching those pale eyes.

"Leo," He leaned up on one arm.

I dropped my head back to my homework, the numbers swirling on the page. He stood and filled the space between us.

"Leo," this time he said it more firmly.

"What?" I tired to sound annoyed, but Eliot didn't buy it. He placed his hand over mine and leaned close to me.

"Please. Stop. Staring at me!" He pulled away and laughed. I tried furiously to hide my blushing face. He sauntered over to his bed and waved a hand dismissively, "I'm just kidding."

But he wasn't. It unnerved Eliot when I stared at him. I had yet to figure out why.

Numbers instantly became very interesting as I tried my best to ignore the other body in the room.

Time ticked by. Finally, I dimmed my lamp and made my way toward the bed parallel to Eliot's. His breaths were deep and soft only his mouth and nose visible under the book hiding the rest of his face. His uniform was still on down to the shoes. He was sprawled out on top of his blanket.

I pulled the now partially crumpled piece of music out from under him. My eyes explored it and landed on the title which simply read: For Leo.

I blushed again and placed the sheet on his night stand along with the book. I untied his shoes and set them next to his bed. Next I went about trying to remove his jacket. Eliot moved and mumbled in his sleep. Eventually he was free of the coat. I draped it over the chair, forced the covers from under him, and pulled them up to his chest. He smiled in his sleep,

"Leo."

I felt my face grow hot once more. I leaned toward him, my body reacting to my sudden desire to kiss him. I froze, inches from his cheek, shook my head, and straightened again. My fingers, however, refused my command to remain by my side and brushed his hair behind his ear,

"Goodnight, Eliot."

I shut off his light, slid into my pajamas, and crawled into my bed.


	2. Harmonizing Terrors

I woke up in the darkness barely able to restrain my strangled cry.

_That dream again. The dream of bloodied carpets, burned bodies, and charred walls._

I shook my head quickly, trying to force the imaged from my brain. I tossed the blanket off as I realized how hot it was.

My hands ran down my chest and rested for a moment on my still buttoned vest. I didn't remember removing my jacket, but I saw it laid over the chair, Leo's doing for sure. I brushed my fingers through my hair, I didn't remember falling asleep either.

I slid off the rest of my uniform letting it fall with a quiet thud off the side of the bed. My eyes traced the single strip of light that had managed to wriggle in through the window.

I focused on slowing my breathing. _Deep Breaths_ I told myself. After I felt stable enough I rolled over following that trail of light across the ceiling, down the wall, until it was intercepted by my best friend's- erm- servant's bed.

Leo's face was pale in the moonlight. His shadowed features expressed the mystery that surround him. Even me, Leo's closest companion, felt there were things he could not tell me. It was all so infuriating. I wanted to know Leo inside and out. I wanted to know every ounce of him I could, even if it was sad or scary. I wanted Leo to be able to cut his hair, to be able to see with world with is own eyes, and be able to face any monsters he might encounter. I wanted Leo to know I would always remain by his side, it didn't matter who he was or what his past held. I wanted Leo to be calm, to not feel like he had this raging inferno just under the surface. I wanted Leo to be happy- and loved.

I rolled away from him with those thoughts. Leo could never know how desperately I wanted him to let me love him. Love him with touches and kisses and whispers.

I growled at the lonely tears the stung my eyes. _I will not cry over this. I am Eliot Nightray of the noble Nightray house. Nobles do not cry. Eliot Nightray does not cry._ I demanded my mind, body, and emotions to obey me.

"Elly," Leo's voice broke through my furious thoughts. My name was quiet, like a scared child afraid to ask to crawl in to his older brother's bed. It was the first time he used my nickname. This surprised me a little. I sighed and rolled back toward him.

He was sitting up, his hands pressed against his eyes as if he was trying to force images from those orbs. He was trying not to cry. Something in his dream had terrified him. Terrified him to tears. I could see him shaking.

I leapt up, tripped over my clothes clumsily and stumbled to the edge of his bed where I dropped to my knees.

"Leo." I reached my hand out toward his face, but he smacked it away with a tiny squeal.

My anger flared up, _how dare he push me away,_ but I checked it. Leo didn't need a master right now, he needed a friend, he needed me. I sat cautiously next to him on the bed and he shrunk away from me.

"Leo." I spoke his name more firmly this time.

"Elly?" _That nickname again._ He was asking for me. He was looking for me. He didn't realize I was right next to him. He was trapped in some sort of dream, a horrifying trance. I grabbed him then, despite the yelp that ripped from his lips, and shook him with all the force I could muster.

"Leo! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

He struggled against me. His voice rasing in alarm. I had to try a new approach. So I pulled him against my bare chest, letting every ounce of life I had for him spill out. His hands were on my shoulders ready to firmly shove me away. My lips brushed against his ear,

"Leo, it's alright. I'm here. I wont go anywhere." My voice seemed loud to me in the silence. I cursed myself. _I said to much, I might as well had told him I loved him_.

"Elly?"

This time he was questioning why I was here with him, in his bed, why he was wrapped in my arms, but he was still using that nickname that sounded so sweet coming from him. I smiled and pulled back his bangs, catching a glance of those breathtaking eyes. They focused on me. He was finally seeing me.

"There you are," I breathed far gentler than I intended, but I couldn't stop the grin on my face, "You had a nightmare. You were saying my name- looking for me. So... I came to you." I finished lamely.

He blinked up at me, "You had died because of me," He said quietly, tears brimming his eyes.

"Nonsense," I laid him down, "I'm right here alive and well."

He pressed a hand to just above my heart, opened his mouth like he would say something, and then closed it into a smile, "Yes, you are."

"I am." I reassured him. My hands smoothed his hair. I pushed of the bed, but his slender fingers wrapped around my wrist stopping me.

He eyes met mine with a look of a child begging for something he couldn't say.

"Elly, would you mind," he cast his face down and away, "Never mind."

I was distracted by how sexy that name sounded coming from him.

I sighed like this ordeal was an inconvenience, "Move over."

Leo nodded at me sheepishly and obliged. I crawled under his sheets, suddenly aware of my lack of clothes. In the dark, under the covers, our hands brushed, then locked together. My mind swam briefly with joy.

"Lets fight our nightmares," I whispered.

"Together." He whispered back and closed his eyes nuzzling into the pillow.

_Together_ I thought_ I like that_ and closed my own eyes.


End file.
